The Only Thing Constant
by Amandawrites
Summary: It's almost Christmas, again, in the Day On Gammiverse, and Carolyn gets to meet her pastor's old friends. sequel to Healing


**_Author's Note: This is set in the Day On Universe, which is the property of Mary and Amanda under various names. However, Carolyn, Daniel, and any person, place, or thing that appeared in the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to the studios that aired the program. The two guest stars belong to the BBC. Thanks to Mary for her support, proofreading, and advice. This is a sequel to the Healing, written under the penname Amandawrites, and appearing in the Who section. _**

December 18, 1982

"Tell me again why I've let my- my- rowboat - be invaded by three females?" Blackie O'Ryan asked Carolyn Gregg, Jenny Williams, and his aunt, Lynne Avery. "Especially considering all the work that I have to get done before Christmas? This is one of my busy seasons."

"You and EVERYONE else on the planet," Jenny remarked, pointing at him with the roll of Scotch tape in her hand.

"Because I can't wrap anything at home with Daniel apt to pop in at any moment," Carolyn said. "I love Dakota, but she is not the ghost detector Scruffy was. Unless he has a cookie in hand, that is."

"Dave isn't a ghost, but he does it, too," Jenny said. "He moves so quietly. And he is SO eager to know things that are supposed to be surprises."

"Aunt Lynne, you don't have that worry," Blackie said. "Unless, you're keeping something from us?"

"Keep a clean mind in your head, Pastor," Dr. Avery snapped. "But, we DO have ghosts in the family, and some of them are terribly - nosy. I'm never sure when one might try to find out something they shouldn't find out. Since you have - whatchamacallit- ghostdar- you can tell us if one is lurking."

"Lurking? I resent that word," a cultured voice said a second before Lord Charles Dashire appeared. "But, what ARE you doing here?"

"Blackie, you were supposed to warn me!" Lynne yelped, pushing some tissue paper over a package. "I'm - I'm visiting my nephew, and helping Carolyn and Jenny. _What_ are _you_ doing here?"

"Could you do it some other time, sweet lady? I need to ask him something. Something important. So, please, go away."

"Dash, that won't win you points," Carolyn murmured.

"Points, Madam Captain? I have no idea of what you speak," he said loftily. "Lynne, dear lady, please. I do need to see your nephew, NOW. So, be so good as to - shoo. Please."

"Charlie, he's_ my _family. Ask away. I'll be quiet as a mouse. Then, _you_ - be so good as to shoo."

Sighing, Dash said, "Well, it is a sensitive subject, Lynne."

"I'm a doctor. Sensitive is my business."

"Uncle Dash, just ask, please," Jenny giggled.

"Fine. Blackwood ... "

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me ... ah ... how IS free will compatible with predestination?" Dash asked as if it was a normal query.

"Do _what, _your lordship?" the young man blinked. "I can go a week happily without hearing ... Oh, good grief!" Blackie broke off as a strange shooshing, whooshing noise filled his ears. "Excuse me. You two, fight it out and solve it. Whatever it is, or is not."

As nimbly as possible, the pastor darted from his sitting room to the back door where he found a total stranger standing where he expected to see a leather-jacketed acquaintance.

"Blackie! Merry Christmas!"

"Ah, uh- have we met?" Blackie asked, peering around the young man with rather large hair. "Oh, and - whoever you are, Merry Christmas, I guess." Then, he saw a familiar face. "Rose! Are you all right? What's ... "

"Blackwood, it's ME, the Doctor," the man said. "I got this reaction from Mickey and Jackie, even from Rose, but, I did expect better of you with your spiritual insight and so on. Oh, dear. I'm being rude again. Really, really, I'm going to have to get that under control, or this regeneration won't last long at all."

"It's 'im," Rose nodded, but she looked scared and lost. "Can we come in? It's cold."

"Sure, sorry," Blackie said, momentarily forgetting that his aunt and three friends were waiting. "Come on." Even as he stepped aside, he kept a wary eye on this "Doctor" fellow.

"Now, this is what Christmas is supposed to be," the stranger declared enthusiastically. "A nativity, a tree that's not attacking, no killer Santas. And, I must say, you are much quieter than Jackie."

"Who?" the pastor blinked.

"Me mum," Rose whispered. "She is a bit loud."

"Who are YOU, sir," Blackie demanded. For all he knew, this guy had killed the Doctor, kidnapped Rose, and hijacked the TARDIS. Maybe he could rally a ghost or two and pull off a rescue.

"I told you, the Doctor. In fact, that's why we're here, for your help."

"Help? And I am NOT convinced. Prove you are him," Blackie said, stopping still, heedless of the four pairs of bemused eyes staring at him.

"Well, I'm not so worried about being rude since you are not being terribly polite now," the alleged Doctor said. "Okay. How about- when we met, you wanted to give me grief counseling because my planet had been destroyed. I'm still not up for it, by the way."

As Blackie digested this, Lynne cracked, "What? Your guests are from Alderaan?"

Rose snickered despite herself. "I'm from London, ma'am," she said.

Carolyn came forward. "Normally, Blackie is much more polite. I'm - "

"Carolyn Gregg! Fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I've wanted to meet you for ages, but that's the thing about time travel. You never have the time to do things. And let me guess. Yes, that's - no- that's not the Captain. Sean- no. Dashire. Unless, Fontenot is making faces? No, you are Dashire. And Jenny. Is Amberly with you? Too bad. And you are Dr. Lynne. I'm a Doctor too. This is - this is fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Could I get autographs?"

"Blackwood, what the devil are you doing telling people ghost stories. Everyone knows Carolyn is Miles, not Gregg," Dash scolded. "Captain, indeed."

"I'm from the future, and the past. Well, actually, from another planet," the perky gentleman explained. "And, I do not plan on telling anyone about you all. I'm just a fan. Blackie helped me out a while back, and we need his help again. You all being here will only help. Dash, go on, change your face. Show Rose that one person can have different faces and still be themselves."

At that moment, the nobleman looked more astounded than Carolyn had ever seen him. "I beg your pardon, sir, but - "

"Oh, come on, Charlie-boy," the man urged.

"Excuse me, but I am no 'boy,' and Charlie is- not something I prefer to be called, except in special circumstances," Dash said huffily. "Blackwood, what the blazes is going on?"

"Good question," Lynne said.

"Sorry," the Doctor said, less repentantly than he might have.

"Well," Blackie said. "If he's who he says he is, then yeah, he is from outer space, and from another time, so is that any worse than being - being- y'know? Uh- Carolyn, remember that dream I mentioned? Guess I wasn't dreaming. But, he looked different then. Is that an alien thing? New faces every so often?" Bewildered, he looked from Dash, to Carolyn, to Rose.

"It is 'im," Rose repeated. "He- he kinda exploded in a light beam, then, my Doctor was gone, and 'e was standing there." The girl gulped.

Jenny raised her hand. "Does he do that often?"

Rose shook her head. "First time."

"Ah, no. Actually, I have done it nine times before. This is the tenth version of me," the Doctor corrected.

"Can you change back?" Carolyn asked. "I guess all secrets are on the table. Daniel changes his face back and forth between his normal face and public face - couldn't you just - ah- go back to the face Rose is comfortable with?"

The man took a seat. "Nope. It's my permanent face, well, until I die, again."

Uncertainly, Carolyn nodded. "So, are you a ghost?"

"Oh, no. I'm a Time Lord. Way, way, and then again, way back, our ancestor, Rassilon, fiddled with our genetics so that we can die a dozen times, and come back, but with a new face each time. But, you never know what you'll get when you're done with the process. At least my clan does not. Romana could decide what she would look like. That really got on my nerves, her trying out faces like new outfits."

"Oh," Carolyn blinked. "Well, ah- it might've been ... nice... to warn Rose before you did it. I guess."

"I did. However, the circumstances were not ideal."

"But, you're still- the same person inside?" Jenny asked.

"Same memories, but - well, yeah, the personality's a little different. I'm still figuring out what kind of man I am," the Doctor admitted. "But, I'm lucky. Once or twice, I've had amnesia at first. Very uncomfortable that is."

"So ... it's like when Molly came back to Schooner Bay, and saw her old town, familiar, yet not," Carolyn frowned.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "And ... I miss the other Doctor. I- it feels like I lost 'im, but ..."

"He's still there," Jenny finished.

The younger girl nodded, blinking away tears. "I -"

"Doc," Blackie said, "come with me. Let the ladies talk. In private that is."

"Oh, right," the alien said, comprehending what he meant. "Would you like to see my spaceship?"

"You can go on, Jen," Carolyn said. "Lynne and I can handle this."

"Do you need me to stay and translate British to American, Doctor - er- Lynne?" Dash asked.

"We can manage, your nobleness," she assured him.

"Aha! You've been nattering at me for over a decade about projecting, now you are doing it as well!" a triumphant voice declared a second before Daniel Gregg appeared behind his wife. The slightly smug look on his face melted as he realized he had popped in front of strangers. "Ah ..."

"Be cool, Captain," Blackie said hastily. "It's copacetic. Rose hasn't been born yet, and the Doctor is alien, so being a ghost is relatively minor in the grand scheme, you know?"

Daniel drew back, blinking. "Blackwood, I resent being referred to as 'minor,' in any sense. And what do you mean she hasn't been born yet?"

Grinning madly, the Doctor stood up with his hand extended. "I'm so glad to meet you. I have seen you before, way back when you won the Centennial Games, but I was just in the crowd. And, I looked a little different. Okay, a lot different. All teeth, curls, and floppy hat. But, you were brilliant, sir, simply brilliant."

"Of course I- how could you- ? Would someone explain what is going on?" the ghost demanded in total exasperation.

"Well, now you see why I might have been projecting, Danny," Dashire said. "I have just cause. Now, come along, old friend. This young man is going to show Jenny, Blackie, and me his ship. We can sort it out there."

"A ship? Hmm." Captain Gregg glanced at his wife.

"Go on. I think I'll want a look before they leave," Carolyn said. "But, Lynne and I have something more important to handle. Uhm, sweetheart, just in case anyone is looking out their back window around here, your face ... "

Deciding he couldn't do much more damage by following her suggestion, Daniel morphed into his Daniel Miles disguise then followed his friends out to see this ship.

"He- he- changed his face ..." Rose sputtered. "And- how'd he transmat in?"

"What's transmat mean?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, it's like on _Star Trek_, y'know, when they beam around, only, there's no light. It just happens," Rose explained. "Why didn't that man - explode when his face changed?"

"Because he's a ghost," Carolyn replied. "He changes his face to go out in public because no one is supposed to know that Daniel Miles is Daniel Gregg, one of the more famous residents of Schooner Bay."

"Blackie told me about that- but it didn't quite come together, 'til now," Rose gulped. "It's realer, y'know? Seein' it, I mean."

"Ch- Dash is a ghost, too," Lynne said. "We've got a lot of them, actually. Daniel and Fontenot are the only ones that change their look very often, other than aging themselves in increments."

"But, they looked like regular people?" Rose frowned, then shook her head. "That's so weird, but not as weird as Gelth, or Slitheen," at that, she shuddered, "Or Cassandra."

Over her head, the two women exchanged bemused glances. "You were saying you loved how the Doctor used to look?" Carolyn prompted.

"Not so much that," Rose said, "But, he was, kinda - hot- in a strange way. Kinda a bad boy type. Course this one's not bad looking, but it's not just that. He was different, in how 'e acted. Just little things."

"Do you like this version?" Carolyn asked. "Not compared to the other one, but just as he is?"

Rose thought, then shrugged. "Yeah. But, why couldn't he have told me? It was so - strange. Seein' him just change like that. Your bloke, he'll go back to looking like he was before, yeah?"

Hearing her dignified husband called a "bloke," Carolyn repressed a smile. "Yes, unless the Sea Vulture shows up, then we'll have to wait until it leaves. He'll be stuck, but that's a long story. But, he'd still be the same person, even if he looked like someone else."

"And he did, a lot of the time until they got married," Lynne smirked. "Carolyn dated about ten guys over the years, but they were all the same guy- him."

"More than that, but I couldn't marry him until we worked out some things. So, if he kept one face too long, people would have expected me to marry my fellow, as Margaret referred to him," Carolyn said.

"I wasn't going to marry 'im. We aren't - weren't- aren't - whatever- a couple," Rose protested. "He's - alien! And nine hundred years old."

_Okay. My objections about Charlie being too old just got killed, _Lynne thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "Rose, people change all the time, not always outwardly, but inwardly, we all do."

Carolyn nodded.

"And, sometimes, it gets radical. I'm a doctor, and more than once I've seen patients undergo huge personality alterations overnight after a major illness," Lynne went on. "It confuses everyone they love. Thing is, they look the same. It might be easier if they had a new face."

"Even without a medical problem it can happen," Carolyn added, thinking of her first husband's metamorphosis from charmer to sea rat. "So, this Doctor does seem like a nice guy. If you aren't comparing 'im - er- HIM - to the other one, do you like this edition?"

Reluctantly, Rose nodded.

"Okay, then. Jenny isn't my daughter, technically," Carolyn said, "but, Daniel and I have raised her since she was seventeen. She still loves her late parents, but, she sees us as parental figures to an extent and loves us. It doesn't mean she loves them less. I guess it's not quite like - if say- Daniel and I WERE her parents, just with different faces, but maybe if you thought of the last Doctor as a friend who passed away, and the man out there as a new friend, it would be easier?"

"And, I still love my husband," Lynne said, "but he's gone. I'm not going to see him again in this life. I'm here though, and so is, so are other people. I still can feel - things for them without betraying what we had."

"I just wish he'd told me what he was gonna do," Rose sighed, wiping away a tear. "And, the Earth almost got destroyed 'cause he was recovering from regeneratin'. Oh, forget I said that, okay? You shouldn't know the future. Bad, bad things happen when people know too much about the future."

"Darn, I was going to ask - does Leia go with Luke or Han?" Lynne smiled. "It's been bugging me off and on."

Rose blinked. "That movie's so- old. You- oh, no- you wouldn't know. Well, I won't mess it up for you."

"I'm curious, why did the Doctor - change? Did he just decide he wanted to look different?" Carolyn asked.

"No," the girl said. "It's blurry, But, I think I did something - absorbed some energy, an' he took it before I could burn up. I think I killed 'im." She blushed. "I sorta remember being kissed. But, like I said, it's all fuzzy."

"Kissing can get you into all manner of trouble," the lady doctor agreed. "You've got survivor's guilt, more than not being able to deal with radical plastic surgery." Lynne drummed her fingers on her knee. "He died for you, but he's still alive, only different. This is very complicated. Maybe I need to go get my nephew to stop being a guy and looking at gizmos, and come in and be a pastor."

"It'd be a lot easier, wouldn't it, if we could all SEE like the ghosts see," Carolyn reflected. Then, she explained, "The spirits can see - the real person. When Daniel looks at me, he doesn't see that I'm older than I was when we met, or if I'm a mess, unless he tries to see the mortal way. They all do that." Carolyn's eyes slid to Lynne for a split second. "It's very comforting, but what I was thinking is that Rose would see that the Doctor is the Doctor, whether he's the original or this one."

Rose nodded. "That'd be good, yeah. Y'know, the TARDIS gets in my 'ead, and translates languages. Like, if we landed in Greece, I'd be able to understand what they all said. Too bad it can't do something like that with my eyes."

There was a small knock behind them. The three women turned to see Blackie standing there. "The guys are completely fascinated. I think they're trying to project loud enough to get Molly, Sean, and Tris over to look," he said casually. "And Jenny wants to go get Dave, of course. Pity we can't beam everyone over. Glad I came in though. Sheesh, I'll be out of a job if I let you two loose often."

"We're mothers, Blackie," Carolyn said. "Parenting means you have a little bit of pastor built in, if you do it right."

"Well, did you leave anything for me to say?" He glanced at Rose, a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm really never going to see 'im again, am I?" Rose asked sadly. "Not like he was before?"

"Well, I don't know a thing about alien biology," Blackie said, then added guiltily, "I barely got through HUMAN biology. Uh, do NOT tell Dad that, please, my dear, darling aunt. But, probably not. Now, what people will be like in the afterlife, we'll be our best, truest selves, so I would guess that there, he'd be - some kind of blend of all his selves. Glad I'm not God and don't have to work that one out. Of course, He doesn't have to either- it's figured out already, but ..."

"You and Jess are too much alike, at times," Lynne commented. "Stay on target."

"Right. But, nothing and no one, except severe amnesia, can take the memory of the old Doctor from you. And, they probably have a lot in common, being basically the same guy," Blackie continued. "Of course, traveling in time - I guess you could find the first one rambling in time, somewhere, I guess. Maybe?"

"Universe might explode," Rose shook her head. "Or, is it implode?"

"Then, maybe it wouldn't be a good plan," Carolyn said. "Just, try and accept the one you have now. Or leave him."

Rose shuddered. "No, I can't. I don't want to. I feel more alive, no offense, with either him than I do without 'im."

"We aren't ghosts, we just love them," Carolyn smiled.

"Like, strongly like," Lynne grumbled. "Very strongly."

Even Rose snickered at that. "Yeah, that's what I said for a year about him," the girl from the future nodded. Then, her face fell. "But, I think he only likes me, sorta."

Blackie kept his face carefully neutral, not letting her know if the Doctor had let anything slip. "It's an honor and responsibility to be someone that another has given their life for. And can be uncomfortable, but if you can live with the gift, your life is better for it. What you need to do, whether you stay or go, is live so that it was worth it."

Rose looked stunned. "Did 'e tell ya to say that?"

"Came up with it on my own, scout's honor," Blackie replied, holding up a hand.

"That's kinda what he told me, in the hologram- not that Doctor, the one he used to be. He told me all I could do for him was have a fantastic life."

"Great minds and all that, eh?" Blackie smiled gently, trying to restore some brightness to the girl.

Lynne rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling.

Daniel and Dash popped in at that moment. "Dear doctor, you MUST see this ship. It's like NOTHING you can imagine," Dash announced ardently. "Nothing at all."

"How would a SHIP fit in Blackwood's yard? I meant to ask earlier, but got distracted," Lynne said.

Daniel tugged his earlobe. "It's not like a ship we might have sailed, but it is quite extraordinary. Carolyn, you do need to see this." Then, he recalled why they were able to see the vehicle. "That is, if you are finished here."

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I think my head's on straight again."

"That is good. Some members of my crew have not been able to manage that always, even after a century's worth of practice," Captain Gregg teased.

"Elroy has improved," Carolyn chided mildly, rising to link her arm through his.

"Until the next time he gets spooked," Dash commented dryly.

"Another ghost?" Rose asked. "An' he gets - spooked? A spook gets spooked?"

"Ironic, yeah," Blackie agreed. "But, Elroy Applegate is - unique."

"That is one way of putting it," Daniel allowed.

The TARDIS tour left both Carolyn and Lynne virtually speechless. Even if it didn't seem to be a shopping mall sized house inside a telephone booth, it would have been spectacular. Their awe restored some of Rose's good humor, as she was able to be the expert on the advanced technology.

Then, it was time for the travelers to depart. As the Doctor shook the crew's hands, Daniel asked, "Will we see you two again?"

The Doctor ran a distracted hand through his hair, poufing it further, and shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. You never can tell with time travel. Well now, we'd best be off. Merry Christmas to all."

"It's not Christmas yet," Carolyn said. "Would you like to come back for it?"

"It's Boxing Day back 'ome," Rose said, shaking her head at how strange it could get, trying to decide when you were. "Uh- that's the day after."

"We know," Dash grinned, emphasizing his accent.

"You could show up in a few months, your time, and still come over in a few days for our Christmas, correct?" Daniel added.

The Doctor grinned. "Finally, someone gets it. Yes, yes, we could. And we might. Who knows?" He stepped back inside the blue box, followed by Rose, who paused to give a wave to her new friends. Then, in a shimmer of azure haze, they were gone.

For a moment, the little group stared. "Incredible," Jenny exhaled. "Dave will turn green when I tell him."

"At least I know now that I wasn't dreaming," Blackie mused, rocking back on his heels. "Not that I ever thought my imagination was that great."

"Highly disturbing, though," Daniel frowned.

"What? The idea that people travel through time, change faces, or take trips in phone booths?" Carolyn asked. "I liked them both."

"Oh, I did as well, love. What bothers me is the notion that Paul Wilkie got something right. There are aliens."

"He wasn't very right," Jenny said. "I don't think he ever got anywhere NEAR thinking of people running around in phone booths through time and space. He was more into - into- I have no idea how his mind worked. And I really want to keep it that way." Still beaming, she kissed Daniel, Dash, and Blackie each on the cheek and hugged the two other women. "Gotta run."

If Blackie had hopes of getting his privacy back immediately, he was doomed to disappointment, as the remaining couples followed him back inside the house after Jenny drove away. 

"You know," Lynne mused with a tiny frown, "I know you dealt with the whole face changing bit with Captain Gregg while you were dating, and still do to an extent, Carolyn, but, I really can't blame Rose AT ALL for freaking over her - friend?- just up and turning into someone else. And I don't see how you kept track of who Daniel was supposed to be."

"It wasn't that hard," Carolyn replied, turning to smile at her husband. "His eyes were always the same, and it's been said that the eyes are the window to the soul."

"Still, I bet it was challenging," the doctor insisted. "Good thing we aren't dating, Charlie. The theory might have to be tested. I do wonder, what would you look like beardless, or older? If we're going to keep on - er- non-dating, you'll have to get older."

"What a deplorable thought," Dash huffed.

"Can you change?" Lynne prompted.

"Of course. I just choose not to. I didn't like being old, and you wouldn't care for it either."

"True. You did look wretched as an old man. You could have scared a ghost," Daniel said very seriously. "A lesser ghost, naturally."

"I wasn't that bad," Dash snapped.

"Lynne does have a point, you will have to age if you hang around those of us who are doing that," Carolyn said. "And, while bearded is my favorite look for my Captain, he does look quite nice without one. I'm curious how you'd appear as well."

"Show us," Blackie said.

"C'mon, Charlie," Lynne urged. "Just one look, or two? Please?"

Frowning, he glared at them all, then warned, "Fine. But if you," his eyes were fixed on Lynne, "flinch, wince, or otherwise express horror, then I will simply remain as I am at present, forever. You'll have to non-date a younger man, and be talked about behind your back."

"I'm a doctor, I can handle all kinds of terrible things."

A second later, Dash stood before them sans beard, but still his same age.

"Not bad," Carolyn commented. "I've seen some men who hide ugly behind a beard, but that's no one in this room."

"You do look quite respectable. I could get to like that face," Lynne nodded. "Let's see you older. I haven't flinced yet."

"Flinced, Doctor dear?" Dash grinned.

"Now I might flince, if you get too sweet," Lynne grumbled. "Flinch plus wince, flince."

"Interesting word," he nodded, morphing into a very slightly older version of himself. "Remember that for our scrabble games, Danny. If Aunt Bats returns."

"Come now, man, be courageous. Show her the worst," Daniel admonished. "That's hardly any change."

Without so much as a flash, he stood before them in a white tux, wearing glasses.

"Do you need them?" Lynne asked.

"Ghosts have twenty-twenty vision," Daniel replied for his friend.

"But, it does seem a logical fashion accessory and concession to entropy," Dash shrugged.

"Looks ... very distinguished. Very good," Lynne nodded. "I don't look that good in reading glasses."

"Now, don't be silly, love," Dash wagged a finger at her. "You're beautiful at all times."

"Ha. You've never seen me first rattle out of bed in the morning, no make-up, hair awry, bleary, and - not that I'm extending any kind of invitation."

"Not in front of me, I would hope," Blackie put in. "Try another look. Gray hair, at least, sir."

Looking annoyed, Dash changed again.

"Now, you look like you're an old guy trying to look not old," Blackie said. "That's a disgrace to all men. All you need is an earring."

"I'm not a pirate," Dash snapped. "And I said if anyone complained, I'd never -"

"You were looking at Lynne, and you said 'you,' so Blackie can complain," Carolyn said. "Or any of us may. And, if Daniel ever shows up looking like that, I'd put him out of the house. Or try to. You look like some mid-life crisis victim about to go cruising for 'chicks' in your corvette."

"She has a point, old son," Daniel agreed. "And there is no danger of such a thing EVER happening, my darling." He stroked Carolyn's hair.

"I know."

"Show her how you really looked," Daniel suggested, but it was almost a command.

"I will show her how I WOULD have looked, had my health not been deplorable," Dash dissented. "After all, wouldn't a man not dating a doctor look well?"

"That's atrocious grammar," Blackie informed the ceiling as Lord Dash changed again.

"Happy?" Now, his hair was white and lines grooved his face, though a few of them were due to the fierce scowl he wore.

Lynne studied him, then inclined her head in assent. "Yeah. Should the need arise, I could live with that face." Lifting one brow, she added, "If it knows how to smile."

A slight smile quirked his lips. "It does, if the eyes have something fair upon which to look, milady." Holding up a hand, he cut off the inevitable protest. "Don't go saying that you will get old and ugly. How often must we ghosts tell you ladies that we do not see you as old, young, or what have you? You are simply yourselves."

Carolyn grinned. "We were just telling Rose that."

"What I was going to argue about were the words 'my lady' since I'm not anyone's anything," Lynne said with quiet insistence.

"Simple term of respect. And it was ONE word. M-I-L-A-D-Y."

"Whatever. Blackie, you mentioned a dream?" Dr. Lynne said, abruptly changing topics.

"Uh, well, his last face and Rose showed up a while back. Rose had seen her dad die, twice. It shook her up, and since he isn't too- warm and fuzzy, the Doctor decided she needed more help coping than he could give, and I was the only pastor he could think of that might be able to deal with time travel or aliens. I sort of thought I was nuts or dreaming, but the latter was the nicer explanation."

"If I were Adam, I'd question you to get the whole story. You wouldn't have told Daniel a simple dream. There was more to it than that," his aunt accused. "But, I'll let you slide, for now."

Carolyn and the Captain exchanged a quick glance. They knew the whole story, but it was not their story to tell. "I wonder how many more fantastic things are out in the world?" Carolyn said. "We know about ghosts, and now aliens and time travel. Are their elves and unicorns? Werewolves and vampires?"

"If there are unicorns, we shall have to go fetch one for my grandchild," Daniel intoned. "If our new friends do return for Christmas, I'll be sure and ask." Then, he noticed the shadow of wistfulness on Blackie's face. "I take it you hope they will, at least one of them?"

"She is pretty, and interesting," the young man admitted. "But, there are twice as many complications as there would be if she were a ghost. And do I really want her mother for a mother-in-law is a good one to start with. From the comments, I'd say no. I just wish that once an interesting, trustworthy young lady would happen along in my path that is not spectral, related, taken, yet to be born, or some combination of the them. And, she is clearly taken."

Carolyn smiled. "You'll find the right girl, Blackie. But now, since I can't whirl or pop into a new outfit, we need to get home. My husband is taking me out for the evening. There's a new place in Skeldale."

"And it IS a date," Captain Gregg said pointedly.

Lynne sighed. "Well, Sig is taking Bronwyn out, and it's no fun eating alone. Hey, don't worry, I'm not horning in, just thinking out loud. I think I'll go to Norrie's. Fish is healthy."

"That's not a bad idea," Dash mused as the group headed to the door. "I'm sure Candy and Thom wouldn't mind an evening without my company. Perhaps I'll show up at the same time. Of course, it does get terribly crowded there when Mr. Coolidge has a special, as he does this week."

"Maybe you two could share a table?" Carolyn asked innocently.

"That is a thought. Of course, it would not be a date," Dash half-smiled.

"Just- two people in the same place, making room for other people," Lynne nodded. "If it happens to work out."

"It could be three; I hate my own cooking," Blackie suggested.

Two glares were turned on him.

"Then again, Molly did send me a batch of her newest recipe. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

Daniel popped Carolyn's jacket in and wrapped it around his lady. "Wise idea, son. Wise idea."

"Of course. How many pastors get consulted across time and space?"

"Only the ones in my crew." The Captain favored the young man with a slightly proud glance. "After all, the members of it are destined for great things, as I have always known."

"I've heard it said," Carolyn remarked as they moved to the door, "that the only thing that is constant in life is that it changes. But, I think there are two constants. Changes, and love."


End file.
